Guardian Force
Guardian Force (ガーディアンフォース Gādian Fōsu) is a fan-made clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Guardian Force focuses on heavy use of the guardian circle, whether it be calling units to the guardian circle, calling rear-guards from the guardian circle, or retiring guardians to use abilities. Background What is Guardian Force? Guardian Force is the homeland defense and intelligence-gathering agency of the United Sanctuary government in an alternate timeline of Cray. Due to the nonexistence of Oracle Think Tank and Genesis in the alternate timeline, Guardian Force handles information gathering of all kinds, ranging from spying on the Dark Zone and cardfight:Dragon Empire governments to predicting tomorrow's weather. Guardian Force also handles clandestine operations and assassinations, a role assigned to Shadow Paladin in the main timeline. Despite their important role in intelligence gathering, Guardian Force is more well-known for the Steel Legion, the second regular army of the United Sanctuary in the alternate timeline behind Gold Paladin. The Steel Legion is known for its steady, defensive tactics on the battlefield, and their defense never seems to break. The Divisions of Guardian Force Due to the greatly varied purposes Guardian Force serves, its ranks are divided into several groups. The most prominent of these groups is the Steel Legion (鋼軍), the second regular army of the United Sanctuary after Gold Paladin. While Gold Paladin handles the air force, the navy, and inter-nation expeditions, the Steel Legion is most responsible for homeland defense, clashing with the Dragon Empire, Dark Zone, and Granblue at the Sanctuary's borders. The Steel Legion is known for its steady, defensive tactics, and no matter how much they are attacked, they outlast and tire the opponent before pressing their advantage. The second group, the newest one, is Guardian ( ), the special emergency task force of Guardian Force. Its formation was largely an accident: when the great flood appeared on Cray, Guardian Force's bases were bogged down in water and bureaucracy, so the angel Ciel assembled a small group of loyal allies to quickly provide help to devastated regions. For this, Ciel and her team were hailed as heroes, and the top brass of Guardian Force begrudgingly allowed her to officially form Guardian to respond to emergencies throughout the country. The third group is Guardian Force's intelligence agency, occupying the niche that Oracle Think Tank fulfills in the main timeline. While it serves civilian purposes, its main purpose is the analyzing and storage of data collected by Guardian Force's field forces, with most of Oracle Think Tank's civilian activities handled by private companies. The fourth and most secretive group is Covert Ops (秘密作戦), essentially the CIA of United Sanctuary. Led by Abyss Dragons and consisting of Ghosts and other shadowy operatives, it takes on the secret operations no one else can do. They are responsible for United Sanctuary's most amoral and unethical actions, which they believe is necessary for the good of the realm. It is often said that they have "a thousand eyes, and one." Reinforce To reinforce a card, bind it face down. While the reinforced card in your bind zone, you may look at it and you may guard with that card as if it was in your hand. Unlike cards in your hand, you can't ride or call with reinforced cards. The reminder text of reinforce is as follows: ACT during the guard step ACT abilities that say Step can be used during the guard step in which your unit is being attacked, at the same period of time you can normal call units from hand to (GC) or call G guardians to (GC). This is mostly to clean up wording and triggers. Races and Sub-clans Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Ghost *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Mermaid *Noble *Royal Beast *Winged Dragon *Workeroid List of Guardian Force cards Movement from the other wiki is incomplete; cards can currently be viewed here. Some cards on that page may differ from their versions here; the ones on this wiki are the definitive versions. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Steel Legion Guardian Dragon, Iron Alliance Dragon Cosmo Dragon G unit (Stride/G guardian) BlitzerRyuusei Steel Legion Guardian Dragon, Shield Arms Dragon Cosmo Dragon G unit (Stride/G guardian) BlitzerRyuusei Category:Clan Category:Guardian Force Category:United Sanctuary